The Hunt
by RabbitsAhoy
Summary: When Samantha Westfield is called in by an old family friend to help with wolf control, she expects a less-than exciting trip. What she gets is far from ordinary. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the kitchen table, and picked at my corn flakes as I read the paper. Josh came in and shoved me over, nearly spilling the bowl of cereal.

"Sam Sam, move it! Just because you're back from college doesn't make you queen of the table!" He set down his bowl and went to fetch the milk and cereal.

I flicked a corn flake at him. "Of course not! I would never take your title from you!" I grinned as he flushed a dark red. He, like me, had inherited our mother's petite feminine features. He had always been touchy about that.

He glared at me. "Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, but scooted over when he walked back over. I finished scanning the headlines. Some pervert had raped a six year old and dumped her body in a ditch. Sicko. I folded the paper and tossed it on the chair to my right. After a few minutes, Don came in, and sat down across from me.

"When did you get back?" He rubbed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Last night. You were passed out on the couch when I got back." I scratched my neck and stood up. I picked up my bowl of cereal and walked around the table, hugging him with one arm. "Missed you guys at college." I walked to the sink and deposited the bowl, arching my back as I stretched. Just then, the phone began to vibrate a few feet from my head. I jumped, and, realizing what it was, leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I fought back a yawn as I answered.

"Anna?" The person sounded curious, and spoke in a warm baritone voice.

"No, this is Samantha." I furrowed my brow. Who did we know who didn't know my mother was dead?

"Oh, hey Sam. Will you put your dad on the line?" I looked at Josh and cocked my head.

"Sure." I covered the mouthpiece with my hand and tilted my head back. "Hey dad? Phone!" When I heard the click of him picking up, I hung up.

So this mystery person also knew I preferred Sam to Samantha. Who was it? I quickly jogged up the stairs and rapped quickly on Dominic's door. "Dom?"

"What?" I walked in, and chuckled at the sight of him blinking at the light from the door.

"Who do we know that doesn't know mom is dead?" I sat down on the foot of his bed and curled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

He yawned loudly, and stretched. "I dunno. Look, if you want me to think, you have to go get me coffee. I can't think without it before one in the afternoon."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Drink juice. It's a hell of a lot better than the over sugared crap you call coffee."

He stood up and began to rifle through his drawer for a shirt. He finally pulled on a black wife beater. "Just because you like the coffee so hot you can't taste it, and bitter enough to make even Dad wince, doesn't mean everyone else does."

I stood and gestured for him to lead the way. "Just call me unique." I smirked at him.

"Just call you nuts." He stepped out the door of his room, and I looked over to see my dad walking out of his room. Even in his forties, he filled the doorway with his body. The years of working as a cop had been good to him.

"Sam! Just the person I needed to see." I raised an eyebrow. He began to walk down the stairs, and I followed him. When he got to the kitchen he gestured to the table. I sat down in a chair.

"Who was on the phone?" I leaned back and looked at him.

He rubbed his hands together. "Do you remember the Olympic Peninsula?"

I nodded and furrowed my brow. "Yeah, I bagged a twelve point elk there. Why?"

"Well, the police chief in Forks, is having a little trouble there. Apparently there is a pack of wolves attacking hikers." He raised his eyebrows.

I thought I knew where this was going, but I let him continue. "The chief, Charlie Swan, remembered us from when I was in school with him, and when we went up to hunt. He needs a good hunting team to help him comb the woods. Animal Control wont do it, and he has permission to kill on site."

I began to shake my head. "No. You know my rule. I'll hunt the hunted, but never the hunter." I raised my hands to shoulder height and bit my lip. "No."

He sighed. "Please? I owe him a favor, and your just as good a shot as me, if not better." I glared at him. "Please?" He clasped his hands together, pleading.

I stared at his face, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! I'll go." I looked at him. "What should I bring?"

He thought for a moment. "Bring your Winchester." I raised my eyebrow.

"A bolt-action rifle? For a wolf? How big are these guys?" He sighed.

"We never know. Also, bring your Millennium."

I looked at him. "Why the fuck do I need a pistol! I'm not going to hunt with it, and if a wolf gets close enough that a pistol is a viable option, I'm fucked anyway!" I glared at him.

"Watch your language! I just want you to be safe." I sighed. "Did you unpack?" I shook my head. He gestured behind him, and rubbed his forehead. "Bring your stuff down, with the guns. We'll be driving up there when your ready."

He turned to Dominic, who was groggily making coffee for himself. "I expect you can get Josh, Don and Rick to school?" He blinked, and gave him the thumbs up, the turned back to the coffee maker.

I ran up the stairs, and went to the gun safe. With a practiced flicked of my wrist, I opened it. The smell of gun oil hit me, and I sighed. Memories of my father cleaning guns and the feel of the harsh kickback from firing filled my brain. I reached in and grasped my Winchester, which felt glossy under my hands. I looked in the closet the right of it, and found the case. I slid it in, and turned back to the gun safe.

My Millennium sat on the top shelf, in a plastic case. I opened it, and pressed it in my waistband. I could get ammo in Forks, and the feel of the cold metal pressed against my russet skin was comforting.

I walked to my room and picked up my bag. It was small, and I tossed the strap over my shoulder. I jogged down the stairs, taking them two at a time. The guns both were calming, but the thought that I would be hunting wolves was insane. I never hunted anything that fought for it's survival, and my grip around the strap of my bag tightened until I could feel my nails digging into my palm. With forced patience, I loosened them.

"Dad? I'm ready to go." He was sitting on the couch, a bag packed. He must have packed while I was getting the guns. I looked at him. "What are you bringing?"

He stood up, and picked up his bags. "My clothes. I'm borrowing my guns from Chief Swan." I nodded. "What are you going to do on the ride there?"

"Sleep. I'm still tired from the trip here." I had flown from Maine to here, and I was exhausted. We walked outside, and dad popped the trunk. I tucked the rifle and my bag in it, and he set his bag next to mine.

"Where's the pistol?" He surveyed the bags in the trunk.

I smoothly pulled it from my waistband and pointed it to the tree twenty feet from us, my sights line up on a knot in the wood. "Right here." I was tempted to pull the trigger, but instead I returned it to the side of my waist, quickly checking that the safety was on before hiding it. My jacket covered my waist, so no one could see it, despite how close my jeans were to my form. Not tight, but cut so that even a moron could spot the shape of the pistol.

"Your gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that." I knew he was referring to where I held my pistol. It wasn't a new topic.

"I always check to make sure the safety is on." I opened the passenger door and sat down, buckling my seat belt and shutting the door.

"But what if you forget once?" He sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. It began to rumble under me.

"I wont." I looked at him, insistent. Dad sighed, but didn't say anything else. I settled into my seat and closed my eyes as he pulled out of the driveway. In a few minutes, the gentle hum of passing traffic and the engine lulled me into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke every few hours, and was shocked when I saw where we where. "Are we in Washington already?" I looked at the clock. It read six o'clock. "How fast have you been driving?"

Dad blushed slightly. "We are just entering Clallam County." I raised my eyebrows. He sighed. "About half an hour from Forks." I chuckled. He must have been flying to get here so fast.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Get out your phone." I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Why?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

"Because mine is in my bag in the trunk. Look, I need you to call Charlie and ask if we can stay with him." He gave me a phone number and I dialed quickly, one finger in my ear. The same voice from this morning picked up.

"Hello?" I assumed it was Charlie.

"Hey, Chief Swan? This is Sam. My dad and I are nearly at Forks, and my dad wanted to know if we could crash there for a while as we helped you."

"Sure! It's not a palace, though, so you may have to share a room."

"It's not a problem. Thanks." I hung up and looked at Dad. "He's fine with it." I closed my eyes again, setting the phone in my lap. I didn't fall asleep, but the sight of the trees rushing by was disorienting. I never had been one for cars. I preferred to travel in a quieter way.

The minutes rushed past, and I soon saw the dusty town of Forks. My body was relaxed, a soft smile on my lips. My mind had slipped into the familiar mindset of the hunt. As we pulled into the driveway, a huge red truck and a police cruiser sat in the driveway. Dad and I got out, and a man in his forties came out the front door, a huge grin on his face. He embraced my father, and I walked to the back of the car, pulling out the rifle and my bag. I grabbed my father's as well, and shut the trunk.

"Ryan! I haven't seen you for years!" He man chuckled, and I realized he was Charlie.

"Charlie, how are you?" My dad smiled. "This is Sam. You've met before, but you probably don't remember." The last part was directed to me. I nodded to him, setting down my bag to shake his hand.

"I've been good. Come inside!" He picked up my bag from the ground and led us inside. "Bella! Come down!" He hollered up the stairs. "Her boyfriend is here, you'll have to excuse it. Just ignore him, it's what I do."

After a moment, a thin brunette came down the stairs, followed by a tall, bronze haired man. I couldn't help but stare. They both looked striking together. Her soft, and him sharp.

"This is Bella, and her..." Charlie struggled for a word. "Edward. Bella, this is Ryan and Sam Westfield." She waved and looked down shyly. The man, Edward, wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. Damn. Lucky girl.

Charlie looked at Bella, then me. "Sam, you can bunk with Bella. Is that okay?" I looked up.

"I could sleep on the couch, I don't want to impose." I didn't like sharing rooms. If I wasn't familiar with where I was, I usually couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to keep her up by my alertness.

"Fine with me. Ryan, there is a spare room upstairs, you can sleep there." He nodded and my dad and Charlie disappeared into the kitchen. I stood there awkwardly, the gun case resting with the butt of it on the worn carpet.

Bella looked up. "Hi." She smiled slightly.

I nodded and smiled back. "Hello." I froze, my hand twitched towards my waist as Edward leaned forward and picked up my father's bag.

"The living room is right in here. I guess thats where you'll be sleeping." Bella gestured to a doorway. "Need any help with that?" She gestured towards the gun case.

"No." The word was harsher than I intended it to be. At her taken aback look, I continued. "I don't like other people touching my gun."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "You're going to be hunting?" I narrowed my eyes at her doubtful tone.

"Yes. I have been shooting since I was ten, hunting since I was eleven." I pulled back my jacket to reveal the pistol.

She stepped back and furrowed her brow. "Ah." She lead me into the living room, and I set my bag down and the rifle case.

"If you guys could take the bag up to where my dad is staying, it would be great." I watched them disappear from the room. I walked out of it, and into the kitchen. Charlie had pulled out a map. On it, several dots covered the area.

Charlie looked up. "Hello, Sam." He looked back down. "Just in time. The blue dots are sightings, and the red are attacks." The number of sightings was centralized around a nearby town. When Charlie spoke again, he echoed my thoughts. "Most of them are next to the west side of La Push. It's a town on the reservation about four miles away from us." I nodded, and he continued. "All of the people on the team will have radios. Any sightings, and alert the rest of us.

"We'll want to start here, on the trail, and fan out along t his distance. We want to do a primary sweep, probably tomorrow, or the day after. Just tracking, and looking. After we have some idea of where the wolves are, then we go in, and try to attract them. We need them gone, as soon as possible. Three people are already dead." Charlie glared at the map, and I nodded.

"Do you guys have a range around here? I want to work out some of my nerves." I tapped my thigh anxiously.

"No. Sorry. The town is just too small." I bit my lip. Damn.

"It's fine. I think I might jog then. Just get a feel for the land." A panicked look covered my father's face.

"No! Don't go until it's light out. We don't know how easily provoked these guys are. You could be attacked for walking to close to the woods." I sighed.

"I guess I'll clean the rifle, then." I scowled and turned around. I wanted out of this house. The man, Edward, made my skin crawl. I walked into the living room, passing Edward. Speak of the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm swamped with crap I need to do, so updating is a little low on my list right now. I will when I can. But read and review!

Edward looked at me curiously. "Do you want to shoot?" I stared at him.

"Yes, but the lack of a gun range makes that a wee bit difficult." I walked into the living room, and he followed.

"I live on a private property, if you wanted to shoot that badly." He shrugged.

"Your parent's wouldn't care that I would be shooting at seven in the evening?" I pursed my lips. He seemed nice, but even with the most lax of parents, I would find that hard to believe.

He laughed. "My parent's wont mind."

"What about your girlfriend? She seems the jealous type." I walked to my bag and opened the case for my rifle, then on a second thought, closed the lid. Just my pistol tonight.

"What do you mean?" He stepped after me.

I looked at him, a grin on my lips. "I grew up with four brothers. Between listening to them, and watching the girls they went out with, I can type people better than some people can give a type to themselves." I set the case on the couch.

He raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips. I had the urge to punch it off his face. "Then what type do I like?"

I looked him up and down. "The soft, shy type. You could obviously have anyone you wanted, and I could imagine it would get annoying after a while." I thought for a moment. "Someone who wasn't so bold. Much less irritating that you." I rolled my eyes. "Am I right?"

He crossed his arms. "The what type is Bella?" Yep, I had nailed it.

I paused and looked at the ceiling for a moment. "I can't really say. With her, it doesn't really matter. She's probably so shellshocked that someone like you is even pay attention to her that she would follow you into a flaming house if you wanted her to." The shy ones were always hard to judge.

"Have we met before?" He looked baffled, and I chuckled.

"Nope. I told you, I'm just good at typing people. That, and hunting are all I'm really good at." I shrugged. "Now, is that offer to go shoot still open?"

He pretended to think. "If your this amusing the whole time, sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Lead the way." He was less creepy, but I couldn't figure out why he was being so nice.

He walked out the front door, and walked silently to a silver volvo parked a little distance from the house. He unlocked the door and I sat down inside it. The sky was painted crimson from the setting sun.

As he turned on the engine, I bit my lip. "Wait." He looked at me. "Would you go to La Push first? I want to see the area while it's light."

His eyes darkened for a moment, and he shook his head. "We need to get there while we still have some light."

I pouted, but nodded. He began to drive, the pedal almost pressed to the floor. "Holy shit!" My hands gripped the seat, and I glared at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No, just like speed." I shut my eyes. I thought it was bad driving here, this was ten times worse. The color of the sky blended with the dark woods to form a bright blur. He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I moaned. "I hate cars." My head began to pound, and I groaned again.

"This always happen?"

"Not always! IF the person isn't a maniac intent on causing me to die in some fiery car crash, I'm usually okay!" I was angry. The piston on my hip was the only thing keeping me from vomiting.

He slowed the car, and I sighed. "Thank you." I spent the rest of the ride there rubbing my temples. When we got there, I opened my door and gasped at the sight. The house was huge, and my jaw dropped.

"You can shoot over there." He gestured to a flat open area, with several tree stumps at shoulder level. I grinned, all nausea gone.

"This is perfect!" I turned towards him, and grinned. In a quick movement, I drew the gun, and flicked safety off. I held it at shoulder height, and aimed it as his neck. He stepped back, and I turned on my heel, firing three consecutive shots into three different trees. I grinned. "Choose a spot."

"Why?" Edward stepped up next to me.

"I feel like showing off." He pointed to a small knot in the wood at least a hundred yards from me. "Closer." He pointed to on a few dozen meter closer. "Okay." I turned and closed my eyes, keeping the gun pointed at the ground. I spun quickly and fired once, the bullet hitting barely an inch from the spot.

I smiled. "That is why I am here." I began to shoot, firing shot after shot into the stumps. Finally, my cartridge emptied. "Shit!'

Edward looked up. "What?" I curled my lip.

"I'm out of ammo." I flipped the safety on and shoved it in my waistband. "Could you take me home?" He nodded, and walked back to his car. When I got back in, he looked at me.

"You've been doing this for how long?"

I blinked. "Shooting? This will be my ninth year. Although, I do admit, I am fairly rusty. I've been at college for the last few months, and I haven't been able to practice."

"Better than I am." He turned on the engine and drove back to Charlie's house. It didn't seem like he was a big talker. Fine by me, I was too tired to care. When we got to the house, he nodded to me.

"Um." I unbuckled. "Thanks for letting me shoot." I got out of the car, and he pulled away. Not one for fuzzy feelings, it seems. I walked into the house, and dug in my bag. I found my toothbrush and shorts. I walked up the stairs, and walked into the bathroom, which was at the top of the stairs. I shut the door quickly and changed, then brushed my teeth. I grabbed my gun from my jeans and ran down the stairs. It was only eight or so, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway, so why not be comfortable?

I found the remote and turned on the television, half watching some brainless sitcom as I dug in my bag. With a triumphant grin, I pulled out four more cartridges. I probably had more, but I couldn't find them right now. I leaned back onto the couch, and quickly replaced the cartridge. I set the gun next to me, and settle back to wait for the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start. The television hummed, the screen showing some infomercial. I glanced at my watch. Three in the morning. I grasped my gun, and began to walk up the stairs, my tread making no sound. A soft creak, coming from my left. I flipped safety off, and kept the gun pointed down. I listened for a moment, pausing at a closed door. I very cautiously eased it open, and nearly wet myself when the door was pulled open. The gun jumped up to my shoulder level, and I swore when I saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella glared at me.

"Jesus! I heard something, so I came to investigate." I lowered my gun and flipped safety back on. "You often up at three in the morning?"

"Are you?" She put her hands on her hips, scowling.

"I don't sleep." I smirked at her and turned around, walking down the stairs. I couldn't wait for morning. I walked down the stairs, and after setting my gun on the floor next to the couch, fell asleep.

I awoke again when the sun shone in my eyes. I stood and arched my back, sighed contentedly when it cracked. I glanced at my watch. Only six. I was getting up early.

Now that it was light out I decided I would jog. Nothing stopping me now. I grabbed my jogging shorts and sweatshirt from my bag, then walked to the stairs, taking them two at a time. I ducked into the bathroom and changed. I shoved my pistol in my bag. I couldn't imagine a reason I would need it, and it would only get in my way as I ran. I ducked out the door and began to run.

Running was like hunting to me; familiar and comforting. The feel of the air brushing cooly against my throat, the rhythmic pounding of my feet against the ground, I lived for it. Before long, I found the main road. There was only three roads out of the town. I got a faint sense of which way was north. I began to jog west along one of the roads. It was the road to La Push. The miles quickly began to pass, and my mind got lost on the runner's high.

Before long, I was in the outskirts of La Push, and russet skinned people began to pass me, jogging as I was, except with earbuds in their ears and music drowning out their panting. I closed my eyes for a moment, and stopped running. The run here had been great, but the idea of running back was not that pleasing, and I couldn't walk there, it would take to long.

A loud laugh caught my attention. I opened my eyes, and saw four teenage boys standing around, at least six feet tall each. One spotted me looking and grinned. "Like what you see, baby?"

I glared at him. "Not hardly." I turned my back to him, and began to walk. Before I knew what was happening, he and his buddies had encircled me, their shoulders close.

"Now that's not very nice. Why don't you show me some love?" His hand reached out and touched my face.

I caught his hand. Fighting wouldn't get me anywhere. "Because we're out in public." I winked, and the group laughed.

"We could go back to my place. I cant guarantee these guys wouldn't follow us, though." His grin was cocky.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm expected at home." He pouted, and my shoulders slumped. This was so unlike me. I was laying it on incredibly thick, and couldn't believe they bought it.

"Damn, girly. Get junior all ready to go then say the race is cancelled." He shook his head and internally I gagged. How vulgar were these guys?

They turned to walk away, and on an impulse, I bent down and picked up a rock. I hurled it at the teen's head who was flirting with me, and yelled "Douche bag!" He turned as it connected, and with a laugh, I began to run. He followed, yelling.

"You bitch!" I winced, and ran faster. He was getting closer. He caught my arm in a moment, and spun me around. "You're gonna pay for that." He pulled his fist back, and as he began to punch, a deep voice rang out.

"What do you think your doing, Rick?" He looked up, and I used his moment of confusion to pull away. I looked and saw the speaker. He was a huge man, flanked by three others. none of them had their shirts on, despite the cold air. Every one was ripped, arms looking like they could rip someone's head off in their sleep. My eyes bugged out. What the hell did they put in the water down here?

"She hit me with a rock." The teen, who I assumed was Rick, glared at me. I took a step back. The one time a pistol would be good for intimidation, I forget it. Brilliant.

"So? You saying rocks hurt you? What happened to the tough guy act?" The man spoke again.

"Lets just go. He's not worth it." Rick turned and began to walk away.

I watched them walk away, and turned to the man. "Thanks. I owe you big time now." I held out my hand. "I'm Sam."

The man chuckled, and I furrowed my brow, confused. "Hello Sam. This is Jacob, Quil, Paul, and I'm Sam." I realized why he chuckled.

I waved to them. One was blinking, looking a bit dazed. Weird. Something clicked. "Wait. Sam? Sam Uley? What happened! You're huge!" I remembered meeting him when we hunted up here a while back, but he was a scrawny guy, only nineteen. Now he was what, twenty? Twenty one? He was huge.

"The one and only." He held is hands out and shrugged.

"It's Samantha! Samantha Westfield!" I grinned.

"Sam Sam?" He sounded disbelieving. I nodded. "How are you and your dad doing?"

I smiled. "Good. I just got back from college two days ago, so I'm still a little dazed from the time difference, but I'm just happy to be hunting."

Sam cocked his head. "Why this far north? I thought you liked it farther south."

I shrugged. "I do, for big game. But Charlie Swan called us up to help with the wolf problem. We're going to be here for as long as it takes." One of the boys was shaking. Another, who I was fairly sure was Jacob, pressed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you hunting them? It seems wrong." I shrugged again.

"I think it is, but we owed Charlie a favor, so my dad dragged me up here." I sighed. "Look I ran here from Forks, so could one of you guys maybe drive me back? It was a little farther than I thought it would be."

"I will." The one who was shaking stepped forward.

Sam looked at him. "You sure Paul?" He nodded. "Go. Come back as soon as you drop her off, though." Paul nodded.

I smiled at him. "Hi Paul." He smiled at me.

"Hi. I can drive you once we get to my car, but you have to walk until we get there." He grinned. He was gorgeous, and the fact that he had no shirt on made it easy to check out his body. I saw his abs, and had to keep my eyes from bugging out. I wanted to rub honey over those abs and lick them clean. _What the hell is wrong with you Sam?! You're not like this!_ My brain was screeching at me. I could feel heat in my neck, as well as my jaw. I never really notice guys like this. Most of the time I focused on school. He was an entirely different league then most, however.

We walked silently to his car, maybe three blocks away. He unlocked my door, then walked to his own. When we both were in, he started the car. "You often get in situations like that?" He began the drive to Forks.

I looked at him. "Not usually. Why?" It seemed an odd question to ask.

"Well, before you threw the rock, and by the way, great throw." He took one hand off the steering wheel to give me a thumbs up. "You looked like you were handling yourself fairly well."

I shrugged. "I can type people." I felt like a broken record. "And he was the type that just wanted a piece of ass." I turned in my seat to him. "And if you were watching, why didn't you help earlier?"

"We stepped in when needed, and before then, it didn't seem like we needed to help before it." He shrugged.

"I was about to be raped!" He raised his eyebrows. "Okay. maybe not raped, but still. A little help might have been nice."

"Blame Sam, not me." He looked at me and chuckled. "Or you could blame yourself. If you weren't so hot they wouldn't have approached you in the first place."

I could feel heat flooding my skin. "I'm not that hot." If I had the ability to turn invisible, I would be completely transparent right now.

"About that, Sam," He looked my body up and down, and I blushed even more furiously. "You are dead wrong."

I looked at him and pursed my lips. "Says the guy sitting there in nothing but his shorts."

"You think I'm hot? I'm flattered." He pulled onto the road Charlie's house was on.

"I didn't say that." God, what was up with me? Even with the hottest guy, I didn't get this flustered. It must be the fact I'm still a little off from the travel. That must be it.

Just then, the pessimistic voice in my head decided to make an appearance. _You weren't like this with Edward, and he was plenty hot._

_Shut UP! _I focused on Paul.

"But you implied I was hot, which is good enough for me." He pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Cocky, are we?" I looked at him, and he looked down, trying to keep back a grin. It clicked, and I poked his shoulder. I was dazed by how hot it was. "You are sick, you know that?" I touched his shoulder, pressing my palm against it. "And your really hot, temperature wise. You sick or something?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Look, I know you're only here for a little while, but do you want to go out tonight?"

I looked at him, startled. "What?"

"A date. You do know what that is, I assume? When two people of mutual interest go and interact in a separate environment. See a movie, go out bowling. That sort of thing." He chuckled.

"Yes, I know what a date is. As for going on one, sure, I guess." My brain was still reeling. This, this _god_, was asking me out? I think hell just froze over.

"Good." He grinned, and I had the urge to lean forward and press my lips against his. God, he was beautiful.

"Well, bye." I stood up and stepped out of his car. As he pulled away form the curb, what was happening caught up with me. I was going on a date with him. Paul. I repressed the urge to squeal like a horny schoolgirl.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not a lot of action in this chapter, but it has a lot of the sarcastic Sam in it. xD Read and review!

I walked up to the house, and when I got in, my father was waiting for me. "Where were you?"

I shrugged. "I went for a jog, and I stopped in La Push for a while."

"Who was that just now?" His voice was halfway between concern and rage.

"A friend of Sam Uley. I was tired from the jog over, and he offered to give me a ride over here."

"And that's all that happened?" I nodded. Technically, that was a lie, but it didn't matter. I was fine. "God, honey! You had me worried sick! You left you pistol here, and I had no idea where you were! I thought you had been kidnapped!"

I laughed. "You think I would leave without a fight?" He scoffed.

"No..." He looked embarrassed. "Did you say Sam Uley?" I nodded. "How is he doing?"

"Fine, I guess. But Jesus, the kids down there are bears!"

"Are they using steroids?" He looked concerned. He worked in narcotics in California, and was always busting drug deals.

"How would I know?" He began to blush.

"Well. You could have..." He looked down.

"Are you honestly asking me to look at their package the next time I see them to tell if they're doing drugs?" My jaw dropped.

"Well, it might be a little better than me walking up to them and asking them to drop their trousers."

My eyes bugged out, and I began to laugh. "I think if I did it, it would be almost as bad."

"Well, Sam is a nice guy, I don't think he would mind..." He was grinning hugely.

"You're sick, Dad." I walked into the kitchen, and began to open cupboards, looking for something to eat. It occurred to me I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. That explained why I was so tired after that jog.

"Sam!" My father had followed me in.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"You're in someone's house as a guest. Be polite." He shook his head. "Sometimes I think your as bad as your brothers."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Chance's are Charlie's not even up yet. Isn't it more polite to wait for him to rise before I bugged him and ask if I can dig into his food?"

He rolled his eyes. "Go take a shower. You smell horrible." I crossed my arms. He looked at me, as he himself began to loot the cupboards. "What?"

"Number one, that was not very nice." I glared at him. "Number two, the same thing you were grumping at me about, you yourself are doing as we speak."

He cocked his hip out, imitating me. Jerk. "Number one, I'm not supposed to be nice, I'm your father. Number two, I was doing this when I was fifteen, but at his parent's house."

I walked to the counter and leaned against it. "Then you were a jerk when you were fifteen, just like now."

"Hold up one minute. I thought I was mean, not a jerk." He found cereal and began to look for a bowl.

"To me, they are one in the same with you." He walked over to a different set of cupboards and found a bowl, then grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"That is not very nice. Who got you a roof over your head?" He sat down at a table. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, then realized he had no spoon. He stood up with a sigh.

"I'm not supposed to be nice, I'm your daughter." I mocked him in a irritated voice. "As for the roof over my head, I'm fairly sure Charlie got this roof. And all the walls with it! What a bargain." I chuckled.

"One day, I hope you have a child just like you." I shook his spoon at me as he found one.

"Didn't grandma tell you that when you were a kid? I remember her cackling about it last Christmas." He narrowed his eyes.

"Your memory is too good. We need to get you drunk at family gatherings from now on." My jaw dropped.

"I don't think I'll let you. I like to taunt you with the things I hear. Good for blackmail later on in the year." I grinned, and grabbed a bowl and spoon from where he had and sat down across from him, pulling the cereal and milk towards me.

"Fine. I'll drug you instead." I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, I'd just beg." I kicked him gently under the table.

"And I would get a video of it, put it on youtube, and get five million hits for the 'pathetic begging man' video." I smiled smugly, and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Then I would sell used tissues and sell them on ebay. Become a millionaire."

"Who would want used tissues?"

"They wouldn't just be any used tissues. They would be tissues used by the video taker of the 'pathetic begging man' video."

"So?"

"So? So?! I would become a millionaire and not give a penny of it to you."

I glared at him. "You, my friend, are nuts."

"I'm your father, not your friend."

"You're not my father until the lab results come back." He chuckled, and we lapsed into a companionable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

After I finished breakfast, I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick, cold shower. Usually I took steaming hot showers and lounged in the water, making sure to empty the hot water tank. Call it a sick way of vengeance upon my brothers for making my childhood hell. However, I was a guest and didn't want to be a brat.

I got out and changed, pulling my hair in a ponytail after quickly blow drying it. I knew some people slaved over their hair, trying to make it straight, but mine fell as flat as a board, no matter what I did. I knew that we would be tracking, so I dressed lightly and pulled a hat on, pushing my ponytail through the hole. I ducked out of the bathroom and ran downstairs, dropping my bag where it was, and taking out my Winchester. I probably wouldn't use it, but if I had the luck to spot a wolf, taking a shot would be the best idea.

I quickly opened and closed the bolt. It moved smoothly, and I grinned. Checking the magazine, I saw it was full. I was ready to go, and I walked into the kitchen, seeing Bella and Edward siting at the table, watching Charlie and my father review gun options. It was almost stalker-like, the way he was constantly over here. I nodded to him, and he smiled in return.

"C'mon, you guys can do this later." I walked over next to them, and looked at the guns. "Stop debating and just choose one. Chances are you wont use it today." I looked over the guns. They were simple, and I slung my Winchester across my back, the muzzle pointing towards the ground.

"Fine." He grasped a simple rifle and looked at me. "Ready to go?" I nodded.

Charlie selected a rifle and we headed out, walking into the woods near his house. "The area we're combing is a about a mile and a half east of here, but we can only get there by walking there. I hope you don't mind." Charlie began to lead the way.

I laughed quietly. "I walk over ten miles on short hunts. A mile and a half is nothing." We silently hiked to the meeting place. Several other men sat there, guns across there back.

One looked me up and down. "Why'd you bring the chick, Charlie? I think we can handle this."

I glared at him, and my lip curled. My fist tightened, and every instinct told me to strangle this guy with his large intestine. The joys of being raise by six men for most of my life.

"She's a better shot then I am. Sam will be helpful." Charlie met the man's eyes. I felt a surge of affection for the quiet man.

The man laughed. "I'd like to see that." He turned towards me. "Okay, chicky, prove your some rifle prodigy."

"What are you, stupid? Or did your mom drop you on your head? If I fire a shot, it will startle the wolves." I glared at him.

"So?"

"So?! It means they hide, and even if we find where they have as a rendezvous site, what kind of hunter would you be to shoot a wolf in it's sleep? What if they were protecting pups? Would you kill them?"

"They would just grow up to be more wolves. And that means more of our time spent dealing with them."

"They can't even defend themselves." I spat on the ground.

"I don't care." He shrugged.

I turned to my dad. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to do this hunt to begin with, and no way in hell am I working beside this douche bag." I turned and began to walk away.

Before I could get far away, I heard the man speak. "Typical. Just like every other woman. First sign of conflict and they run."

I snarled and ran back, my fist smashing into his nose. I felt it crunch satisfyingly. My knuckles screamed in protest, and I shook my fist out.

"Bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" Blood was spurting out into his hands, which were tenderly clutching his nose.

"Serves you right." Charlie was watching, chuckling at the sight. My dad rushed forward.

"Sam! Why did you do that?" He was seething.

"I thought it was pretty self explanatory." He stood up.

"You will come with him to the hospital." I opened my mouth to protest. "No arguments." I glared at him.

"Fine. I'll start walking back to Charlie's." He nodded at turned back to the man, who was slurring profanities in an endless stream.

I turned and began to walk, and once I was far enough away, I began to run. I was heading straight into wolf area, but I didn't care. If I spotted them, I had my gun. Tears were running down my face, and I swore. This guy had no right to act like that. The wolves had as much a right to live off this land as we did, and if a wolf attacked a human child, we would hunt them down, so why couldn't the wolves do the same, if that was the case?

I angrily blinked back the fresh tears. I was only proving that jack ass right my crying. I wouldn't go back to Charlie's house. I decided to go to La Push. There, maybe I could be a little less noticeable.

As I began to walk, I quickly found the road I jogged on earlier this morning. I walked it, the rifle bumping my back. Wow, I bet this looked good. I could imagine the police scanner. 'Lonely, armed girl walking towards La Push. Possibly postal. Requesting backup.'

An odd, strangled giggle escaped my chest. I forced it down, and sat down on the curb. It seemed like the only place I could go now was the woods. I looked up as a car slowed in front of me. A familiar, sexy voice pierced the silence.

**A/N: **Can you all guess who? xD Sorry so much for the ridiculously late update, but everything in my life has just caught up with me, so I'm up to my eyeliner in crap I need to do. I will try to be more prompt, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

((Paul's POV))

"Sam? What are you doing out here?" I leaned out the window and looked at her. Her eyes were red, and tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. A surge of fury filled me. She was my imprint, and no one had the right to make her feel like that.

She looked up, and those hazel eyes caught mine. "Oh, the usual. Sitting on the side of the road. More fun than you would think." She was trying to be funny, but her voice sounded flat, dazed, and saddened. I didn't know who did this, but I would make them pay.

"Come here." I opened the door and patted the seat next to me. She silently got in and shut the door. "Now explain." I began to drive, clamping my hands on the wheel to halt their shaking.

In a quiet, slightly husky voice, she explained. When she got to the part where she punched the man in the nose, I began to laugh. She looked up, and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You broke his nose?" My voice was disbelieving. She glared at me.

"Yeah? He pissed me off." Her voice filled with anger. "You don't believe me? Go to the hospital. Twenty bucks says he's in the E.R., cussing his limited supply of brains out."

I looked at her with a new appreciation. "Remind me never to piss you off." She muttered something and blushed. "Okay, what did you say?" She shook her head and sunk deeper into the seat. With an exasperated sigh, I pulled over, grasping her chin.

"Tell me?" My voice was soft and pleading. With a start, I realized it was the voice I used to seduce girls on the reservation.

"No." Her voice was breathless. "And you can't force it out of me."

I grinned. "I have other ways of getting information out of you." My lips drew close to hers, pausing an inch away. She licked her lips, and I nearly came unhinged.


	8. Chapter 8

+++ ((Sam's POV))

Inside my head, fireworks were going off. Paul's lips were an inch from my lips. I didn't know what to do. I settled on stalling.

"You must think I'm nuts." With a ragged breath, he looked up from my lips.

"Why do you say that?" His warm breath tickled my lips.

"I defend some random wolf puppies I don't even know exist." I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't know what to do. Yes, I had reached nineteen and had never been kissed. I always seemed to intimidate guys, so I had never been on a date.

"Thats a little odd." He closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, shrugging. "However, I do think it was the right thing to do."

"You do?" I was slightly taken aback.

"Yes, I do! What did you want me to say? I only said it to make you feel better?" He grinned and pulled back. "I suppose I should take you back to Charlie's house. Make sure your dad doesn't think the wolves ate you."

I sighed. "He'd probably be happy. Think it would serve me right." I kicked the seat with the back of my foot.

"Why do you think he'd say that?" Paul returned his hands to the steering wheel.

"I think when my dad got me, he was hoping for another boy. He loves me, but I don't know if he ever forgave me for not having a Y chromosome." I pursed my lips. "I'll think he had gotten over it, but then he does something that says otherwise. But if I act masculine, even in the most remote way, he gets angry. I mean," I turned towards Paul in the seat. "If one of my brothers had broke a guy's nose, he would have laughed and said 'Nice punch.' I do it, and I get in trouble. I swear the guy is bipolar sometimes."

I realized I was ranted, so I leaned back into the seat. "Sorry. I get carried away sometimes."

"I don't care. I'd rather have that relationship with my dad then the one I have now." He looked down, and bit his lip.

"What is it?" The hurt that played in his eyes made me worry.

"I'll tell you later. I don't really feel like bringing you down with my problems. Technically, we haven't even been on a date yet." He smiled at me.

Wow, I guess we hadn't. The day had been slow so far. "Hmm."

"Hmm? Thats all?" He looked at me, a disbelieving look on his face.

"What did you want?"

"Most of the time, girls usually say something like, 'Oh, Paul, I feel like I've known you forever. We don't need a second date, we need a wedding!'" I grinned and chuckled at his impression of a woman's voice.

"Did someone actually say that to you?"

"Actually, yes. She now resides in a tent outside my window." He grinned in a sick way, and I started to laugh.

"I think there's enough room for two in it if your interested in joining her." I smiled, but didn't tell him I actually would join her if I thought she existed. Then possibly fight to the death over him.

"I think I'll pass." I chuckled. "You never did tell me where you were taking me for this date."

Paul looked at the road. "I honestly didn't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead." He bit his lip. "How about a movie?"

I was startled. "Where? I didn't think Forks or La Push had a movie theater."

"They don't. However, Port Angeles does. The drive is fairly long, I hope you don't mind."

"It doesn't bug me." Internally, I was squealing. A long car ride home with this god. My non existent prayers have been answered.

"I really should take you back to your dad now. I can't take you out if your grounded." He quickly turned around in the road.

"Please don't." I gripped the seat. "I could just hang out with you today." Just then, my phone rang. I looked at caller I.D. It was my dad. I answered it. "What?"

"Where the hell are you? I thought you were going to go back to Charlie's!" His voice was furious.

"Well, I didn't. I'm nineteen, I can make my own choices." I was almost growling.

"Well, you know that choice you made earlier? He now wants to sue."

"What?" My voice cracked.

"He wants to sue. He's talking to Charlie about it right now."

I snarled to myself. "Tell him he can shove that lawsuit up his ass!" I hung up and turned my phone off. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"What was that about?" Paul asked quietly. He sounded amused.

"They guy who's nose I broke now want to sue." I bit my lip. I didn't want to talk, but I couldn't return home. A idea popped into my head. I didn't know if they would even want me over there, but it was my only option. "Look, could you drop me off at the Cullens' house?"

Paul began to shake violently. "Why?" I could see his shoulders tighten.

"I can't go home, and I need a break." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. His face was inches from mine, but he wasn't flirtatious like the last time I was this close. He was dead serious.

"I don't trust them, and I don't want you to get hurt." He gazed imploringly into my eyes.

"You think they'll hurt me?" My voice was confused. Edward was a little creepy, but what about the rest of their family. "Look could you just do it?"

He sighed angrily. "I don't think you understand that I'm serious." He was still shaking.

"I can't understand why you would be serious." He growled in his throat. Honest to god, _growled._

"Drive yourself. I have to go." He slid out of the car and walked into the woods, leaving the keys in the ignition, and his scent filling the air. I watched him walk off, incredibly confused.

I slid into his seat, shuddering at the warmth. I began to drive, my hands shaking softly on the wheel. Tears began to well up in my eyes. What the hell did I do so wrong that caused him to storm off? I wanted him to take me to the Cullens' house. Did he think I wanted to be around Edward rather than him? That must be it.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and pocketed them, then got out of the car. I was only a few dozen yards from where he had left. I drove very slow.

"Paul?" I began to call, walking into the woods. I tried to find tracks, but I couldn't. With a heavy sigh, I sat down on a log. "Shit."

In the silence of the forest, I heard something. A soft crack. I looked up, hoping to see Paul. I couldn't immediately spot anyone, so I began to scan. Was that? I thought I saw golden fur. I pulled my gun off my back, and looked through the scope. Yes! I could see the canine form through the brush. I was just about to pull the trigger...

A force smashed into me, knocking the rifle from my hands.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am SOOOO sorry! It has been nearly a year since I've updated, and I feel terrible. I have to be honest, I've got a ton of this typed up, I've just totally forgotten to upload it! And this summer, it's become my challenge to finish this story. Maybe. Hopefully. Reviews are love!

A force smashed into me, knocking the rifle from my hands. I cried out, seeing a huge grey wolf a few yards from me. I stumbled backwards, grabbing at my pistol. Why was it I could grab it a a moment's notice when I didn't need it, but the minute I did, I couldn't grab it?

I finally got it out and flicked to safety off, trying to shove myself backwards away from the wolf. It looked at the gun in my hand, and began to leap at me. I pulled the trigger just as it landed on me. It's claws dug into my shoulder and I screamed, pain ricocheting up my arms.

I curled up, watching it. It was bleeding out it's shoulder. I wanted to shoot it again, but it had thrown my gun to the side. It took a step forward, and as I watched, it turned into a totally nude Paul.

I must be dead. Or hallucinating, that was probably it. I had been knocked out from the pain, and this was all some sick dream. But as I watched, the dream-Paul disappeared into the bushes. I watched him, torn between horror and awe at his body.

He emerged a moment later, wearing shorts. I scooted back a foot as he approached me. "W-why did you attack me?" I was shaking, as fear got the better of me.

"You were about to shoot Jake." This wasn't a dream. There was no way my mind could create that voice. He crouched down in front of me, eyes pleading. His hand reached out to touch my face, and I drew away, backing up until my back hit a tree. He followed me. I looked at him, and with a sick surge of pleasure, I saw his shoulder was bleeding.

"Please don't do that." He stood and walked forward, then collapsed to his knees. "It makes me feel like a monster."

"You are a monster." My voice sounded normal, or at least it wasn't shaking. "Now get the hell away from me!" I wanted my pistol. I saw my rifle laying on the ground a few feet to my left. My eyes flicked from it to Paul.

I began to lunge for it, but Paul grabbed me, and in an odd twisting move, he rolled so I was sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around me like steel bands. "Your making this difficult for me." He lips were an inch from my ear, and he hissed the words angrily.

"What the hell are you?" I thrashed against him, throwing a elbow in those perfect abs. He didn't even flinch.

"I'm a werewolf. I thought you could figure that out." He was shaking, violently. My shoulder were bleeding from were his claws had dug into my shoulders. "Now if you stop struggling, I could take a look at those."

I tried to glare at him without turning my head to look at him. "Fine." I held still as he turned me around so I faced him. Fear laced through me as his hands pulled the bloodied fabric of my shirt and sweatshirt from my shoulders. His lips pulled back from his teeth in a silent snarl as he surveyed the damage. Those same lips were going to kiss mine only a few minutes ago...

"It looks like I only got the surface. It should heal fairly quickly." He pulled the fabric back over the wounds. "Look, I know your probably confused, but I can explain."

"No shit I'm confused! You knock the gun out of my hands as a wolf, attack me, then become human and act all apologetic! I want an explanation!" His hot hand began to rub my thigh. I looked at him. "What the hell?"

"Calm down." His eyes were warm.

"Calm down? Why the hell should I! You wont-" His lips cut me off. One of his hands found the small of my back and the other pulled my head close. His lips pressed against mine, luxuriantly soft and warm. Fire raced under my skin, and the warmth of his body was like a drug to me. I pressed myself close to him. I was still too shocked by my reaction to be outraged.

One of his hands caressed my face softly, and I pulled away. "If you wanted to calm me down, that was the wrong thing to do." My heart was racing, and my breathing was ragged.

"That, Sam, was not for calming you down. That was to get your attention. I can explain this all to you, but you have to give me a chance." His eyes met mine, and I realized I was still pressed against his bare chest. A hand ran down my arm. "At the cliffs, there is going to be a bonfire. I can explain it all to you there."

I looked at him. "Fine." He smiled at me.

"Is it a date?" I pondered it for a moment. I didn't know what he could do, or what he would do. Did I want to take that risk and find out what the hell all this was about?

"It's a date." He grinned. "Now if you can let me go." I pushed against his chest, which was hot under my fingers.

"Oh, yeah." He unwrapped his arms and I stood up.

"Here's your car keys." I dug in my pocket and held them out.

"Naw, hold on to them. I have to go." He was practically jumping up and down. He turned, and in a quick movement, he turned and exploded into a huge wolf. I blinked and stepped back, and bent down, collecting my rifle and pistol. My shoulders still stung, and it worsened as I moved them. I walked to Paul's car, which was still sitting on the side of the road. I walked to it, and put my guns on the seat next to me. I needed to go to the hospital.

I drove a little quicker, the pain in my shoulders worse than the pain I would get from driving fast. I got to Forks, and it took me a minute to find the hospital. I didn't see the police cruiser there, so I figured I was safe to go in.

I opened the door and tried to get out, my hands shaking. I must have lost more blood than I thought. A pale skinned man ran up, offering me a hand. I took it, and he effortlessly pulled me up.

"What happened?" His voice was smooth, and I sighed.

"I tripped and fell. Hit my shoulders against a rock." It was a lie, and a bad one, but it was the first thing I could think of. He didn't look like he believed it, but nodded.

"Come on it. We need to take a look at that." I wasn't looking forward to the long wait in front of me. If anything emergency rooms were, speedy was not one of them.

When we got in the building, the man pulled be past the desk into the long row of beds. "I suppose I never introduced myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He offered a hand, and I shook it weakly.

His hands gestured to my jacket. "If you could take that off?" I shrugged out of it, and laid the bloody garment next to me. After pulling on latex gloves, he pushed up the material of my shirt around my shoulders and winced.

"You said a rock did this?" Suspicion colored his tone. I knew it was hard to believe, but what did I say? A werewolf did it? "It looks more like claws." He examined the other shoulder.

"If you want, a female doctor could do it, but I need you to take your shirt off so I can treat these without having to work around your shirt." I nodded, and pulled it off. I really didn't care, I just wanted this taken care of.

He turned to a cabinet in the room, and pulled out a curved needle, a hemostat, and black medical thread.

"It looks like you didn't get any fabric in the wound, so I'm just going to put some localized anesthetic on it, and stitch you up in no time." He walked away, and soon returned with two syringes and clear glass bottle labeled 'Bupivacaine'. I watched as he injected each shoulder with the two syringes. After a few moments, a peculiar sensation overcame me.

Carlisle began to prod my shoulders. I could feel it, but it was as though I was feeling it through a rubber mat. I knew it was happening, but my nerves didn't register it. "Can you feel this?' He pinched my skin softly. No pain. I shook my head.

With practiced ease, he began to stitch up the wounds. I watched, throughly dazed. The feeling was so different, I almost felt sad when he was done. I began poke at my shoulder.

He caught my hand, chuckling. "Don't do that. I may have stitched it up, but it is still open at one end. It's so the body can flush out any dirt or excess blood from the wound. I still have to wrap them so it doesn't ruin another shirt of yours." He gestured to the shirt, now stiff with dried blood.

He walked away and returned with medical tape and gauze. "Hold your arms out." I did as he requested, and he quickly wrapped it, effectively covering wrapping from my armpit to my neck. Paul really did a lot of damage when he hurt me.

I dropped them once he was finished. "We need to discuss how you will pay. If you give me your address, I can send you the bill."

I bit my lip. "I don't think my dad would pay." The doctor furrowed his brow.

"Why not? If it's a matter of how you'll pay, you-" I cut him off.

"I don't know if you were here, but a man came in here with a broken nose, and he was swearing a lot." Carlisle nodded, and I continued. "I broke his nose, and my father is none too pleased."

"I'll make you a deal." He turned towards me, and crossed his arms. "I'll pay for this, if you tell me what actually happened."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Deal."

Carlisle handed me my jacket. "I think your shirt's a lost cause." It was torn, and at least my sweatshirt was only bloody. I zipped it up quickly, and he led me to a office. Several degrees hung on the wall.

"Okay, now tell me what really happened."

I sighed. How much did I tell this man? I decided to tell him an edited truth. "I am here to hunt down some of the wolves that were attacking people, and while I was out there, a wolf snuck up on me and attacked. I shot it and it left, however." It was close enough to the truth.

He laughed. "So you were the one shooting at my house last night!" I nodded, and looked down.

"Look, I know this may be unwanted, and obtrusive, but do you mind if I stay with you? You're really one of the only people who's even been remotely nice, well, Edward as well, but I don't know how my dad would react if I came back-" I stopped as I realized I was ranting.

He smiled softly, a concerned look on his face. "If you think that would be best, then yes." I nodded. "Frankly, I'm flattered you trust me that much."

"Is that trust ill placed?" His response confused me.

He laughed, and it reminded me of church bells. I liked this man. "Of course not! I don't often assist people with wolf-inflicted wounds and offered them a place to stay." He chuckled. "If you can believe it, it's actually the first time this has happened."

"Really? I never would have guessed." He stood up and gestured for me to lead the way. I stood, and after he quickly spoke to the woman at the front desk, we walked outside. He pointed to Paul's car.

"I could drive you there, then come back for my car, or you could follow me there." I dug in my pocket.

"I can follow you there." He was being nice enough to let me stay at his home, I didn't need to scare him off with the way I acted in cars.

"Okay." He walked over to his own car, a sleek black Mercedes. I got in Paul's car and started it, and when Carlisle began to drive, I followed him, nearly missing the driveway. When he stopped, I got out and walked up next to him.

"I know you don't mind, but will your family?" I was nervous. It felt odd enough that I was staying here, I didn't know how I would act if they didn't want me there.

"They wont mind." He reassured me. "Now come! I can introduce you to them." He led me into the house, and I stiffened when I crossed the threshold.


End file.
